Malfoy's Biggest Nightmare
by Luv2act55
Summary: Malfoy has a dream that he thinks is not real but when he wakes up he finds out its true
1. Malfoy realized

****

Malfoy's Biggest Nightmare

"Draco, where have you been?" asked Snap.

"Where do you think I've been Professor? Where else would I be? Of course I've been tormenting Potter and his dorky friends," laughed Malfoy.

"Now, now Draco, be nice. It isn't fair when they can't defend themselves."

"Your right sir. I won't do it again. To much anyway."

---------------------------------

Later that day Malfoy came across Potter and his friends. When he was about to curs them he couldn't. Something in his stomach didn't feel right. He couldn't really breathe either. Like someone hit him in the gut. It felt to him like he wasn't really living anymore, but he was and couldn't breathe. Because of this he fainted no man don't faint, he passed out.

When he woke up in the hospital wing an hour he passed out he still didn't feel right. He felt odd. Like he… was in love. But with who? He couldn't think. All that came to mind was one person. Hermione Granger. _Not that little mud-blood. No way could I l-l-l-ov-ov-e her. No way in could I… no I can't I'm in a different house. What would my friends think. _He couldn't think at all.

To himself he chanted ( part of this taken from another story who's title I can't seem to remember), "Must stop having crushes on Herhiny. Must stop having crushes on Herhiny. Wizards chess, Wizards chess. Potter in a bikini. EWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" all he would do was chant that. He was going crazy! He was nutty. Muttering it over and over again. _I hate Hermione. I hate Hermione. I ha-love Hermione. Wait no I HATE HER!!!!_ "I hate her!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. Everyone started at him like he was crazy. He ran at that. Ran so far he…


	2. Molfoy fouds out

Ran into a wall. It really hurt but not as much as the pain from loving Hermione. Because of running into the wall and loving Hermione he couldn't move. He had to talk to her. When he found her she was with Potter. He said, "I need to talk to you." but she refused to come. So he tried again, "If you don't come that Ron person you hang out with so much is going to be wiped of the face of this plant." This got her since Ron wasn't there.

When they got somewhere where there wasn't anyone around they stopped. "Where is?" she asked terrified. Before Malfoy said anything he pulled her close and……… kissed her. As soon has he was done she didn't pull away until she realized what he just did.( Now Hermione was also in love with him that's why she didn't pull away really fast.) "EWWW!!! You're a big, giant, nasty, degusting person you. I cant believe you did that." Then… She pulled him close and kissed him.

In the middle of the kiss Harry appeared. "Hermione are you ok? What was he doing to you?" he asked in shock. Hermione couldn't answer until…

She said, "Get away from me you creep. How could you do that to me? I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You told me Ron was in trouble. You jerk. don't ever come near me again!! I hate you!"

---------------------------------------

Later that week Malfoy did see Hermione. He was depressed. He loved her and she loved him, so he thought since she kissed him. He had to talk to her but how? He need to get her alone. He thought and thought and it really hurt his head, but he realized that she would come to him since no one ever kisses a Malfoy and doesn't come back to them.

He waited and wait, and realized maybe she didn't love him she just got caught up in the moment. He had to see her but how? He just didn't know. Then he realized he had to…


	3. Malfoy knows for sure

Transform in to Ron or Harry. How was he going to do this? He remembered that Potter and them made a potion. _But what potion did they make? Of course the polyjuice potion. I need to ask Snape for help._

"Professor Snape," yelled Malfoy. "Professor. I need you help with a potion."

"What potion Malfoy?"

"The polyjuice potion sir," he said with a cuties smile on.

"That is against school rules Draco. But I can see you need it bad so… I will help you."

"Thank you sir. Thank you." he said happily J .

---------------------------------------

Three months later (since that was when it finished) he drank the potion and went to Hermione. She didn't believe it was Harry so she kissed him to find out. When "Harry" said I knew you really loved me she was sure it wasn't him. "How dare you come here and do this you know I never wanted to see you again," she said upset yet happy. A/N she kissed him as he was changing back.

"I needed to know if you truly loved me," he said starting to feel the tears coming.

"I hate you. don't you get it. I want nothing to do with you. I …" she feel right into him and when they hit the ground they were in a deep, big, huuuhaaah, kiss. They were like that until someone came in to check if anyone wasn't at dinner and found them like this for five hours. At least it was a Saturday.

That was it they knew this would get out over the whole school. They made up there minds. THEY WERE A CUPPLE.

The next day a filer came out announcing this, since this was the biggest news since they were in there fifth year which was two years ago. Every one was happy for something new but disgusted. But it was still news that they were happy for.

---------------------------------------

Look for the next chapter to find out what the students do to them. Its not that nice or pretty.


	4. The Question

1Malfoy's Biggest Nightmare

_A/N srry its been a while but i have had a lot of things to do! here's the rest!_

"HEY, Mally!" cried Hermione.

"Don't call me that u imbecile. I HATE YOU!" screamed Malfoy.

"But, but, but..."

"YES I DO have a great **_BUTT_** ," Malfoy called.

"Well everyone knows that!" said Hermione slowly gilding towards him. "You have the best butt i have ever seen, and felt," as she grabs his glut, "and well you know."

"I know! And you have the cutest and most scrimshaws ," he said all sexy! _A/N use ur imagination. _They just kept getting closer, and closer, and closer, until they were so close they were to the point that they were "on top of each other." They were truly in love. The head over heals, reach for the stars, world series type of stuff! They never stopped thinking of each other.

"You know this summer i am gonna be in the muggle world," malfoy said in an unsure voice.

"Really? that is soo great!" she had said, but what she meant was, "_I and sooo happy but where is our relationship going? Does he really like me or does he just want to get into my pants? I am soooo confessed!" _"Umm... Draco... i have a really important question for you," she said hesitantly.

"Oookkkay. Shoot!" he answered unaware of what was to come.

"Draco, what do..."

TBC


End file.
